MTC UE (MTC User Equipment) is also called as an M2M user communication device, and is a main application form of Internet of Things at the present stage. Low power consumption and low cost are important guarantees for massive application thereof. Smart metering device is one of the most typical applications of the MTC device. Most smart metering MTC device is fixedly installed in low-coverage-performance environments such as basements. In order to guarantee that the MTC device can keep normal communication with a base station system, usually additional devices such as sites and relays need to be deployed, and undoubtedly this will greatly increase the deployment cost of operators. For this reason, companies such as Vodafone put forward a demand of improving smart metering MTC device coverage on the premise of not increasing the deployment of additional devices.
Smart metering MTC device mainly transmits small-packet data, has low requirement on data rate and can tolerate greater data transmission delay. Since the requirement of the smart metering MTC device on the data rate is extremely low, for data channels, the correct transmission of the small-packet data can be guaranteed by means of lower modulation and coding rate and repetitively transmitting for many times in time domain and so on. However, for system frame number information which needs to be transmitted to a terminal, the frame number information in the existing LTE system is contained in an MIB (Master Information Block) for transmission, a scheduling period for transmitting the MIB is 40 ms, the MIB is transmitted for four times on a broadcast channel on a sub-frame 0 of each radio frame within 40 ms, as shown in FIG. 1, respectively as system information coding block 1, system information coding block 2, system information coding block 3 and system information coding block 4, each system information coding block carries complete MIB information and can be independently decoded. MIB message within every 40 ms is kept unchanged and an SFN (System Frame Number) in next MIB message will be changed. In order to improve the coverage performance of the MTC terminal and guarantee that the device can normally communicate with the base station system, the times for transmitting the MIB need to be increased within 40 ms scheduling period. Besides, for some traditional user terminals under the low-coverage environment, the times for transmitting the system information also need to be increased to guarantee that the terminal equipment can normally maintain communication with the base station system.
At present, there is no solution for coding and resource mapping modes of the system information transmitted in an enhanced manner, and thus an enhanced transmission solution of system information needs to be designed aiming at a duplex mode and sub-frame configuration, so as to guarantee that the user terminal can correctly receive corresponding system information.